


Fleeting

by notstilinski



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ficlet, M/M, Post-Canon, The Romance Is Still Vague Even Then, There's Some 'Romance' If You Really Squint, Writing Exercise, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notstilinski/pseuds/notstilinski
Summary: Due to the fact that the Prescott’s basically owned the town, no one dared to continue the talk about what happened. There was some small whispers but that was about it. Everyone had ‘moved on’ or left the town. Who cared about a scandal that happened years ago?





	Fleeting

**Author's Note:**

> The playthrough that I watched didn't go too deep into any of the Warren or Nathan options/scenes and it's been awhile. What does that mean? That they may seem a bit out of character even with the vagueness of this fic. I also based Warren being a science teacher around a teacher au that I saw once so it's not my idea.

     There had always been something about Nathan that Warren couldn’t figure out how he felt about it. Of course, it was nothing that came up in their little meetups. What sort of person brought up something like that? Especially someone who couldn’t even say what exactly bothered him. Maybe he could find the words one day but that didn’t meant that they were ever going to be said. Nathan wasn’t the sort of person to take things like that lightly.

      “What’re you thinking about?” 

      A hand came up to rub over his face before he glanced at the other. “What?”

     “You hear me-” Nathan’s expression briefly twisted into something that reminded him of how he used to sneer at people, “What’re you thinking about?”

      “Oh, nothing. Just how ridiculous you look with your hair not done by that weird stylist.”

      Warren flinched away from the impact of the pillow to his face. Poking fun at the other was always a sure way to face his wrath. It just so happened that, at the moment, it wasn’t too genuine. More vague annoyance than anything. He snorted before he shoved the pillow away from his face and into Nathan’s. 

      Arcadia Bay always had a bad habit of taking any drama and spreading it so quickly. Something small was blow out of proportion and it spread like a wildfire. It was a typical small town thing, right? No one knew how to stay out of each other’s business and, of course, they always chose sides. He didn’t know what he had expected, really. 

      It wasn’t like they had anything real. It only happened about three or our times over the last two years or so. There was a tiny and vague sort of annoyed fondness that they had- Not that it meant anything. They both had the bruises to prove it. Warren had a  _ black eye _ and an almost broken nose to prove it. 

      “I can’t believe that you-” Max started with a shake of her head, “what were you thinking?”

      “I wasn’t thinking.”

       The unexplained feeling that he had about Nathan… Maybe it was that. Maybe he just knew that Nathan genuinely was not a good person and that something was wrong. The only problem? Something always seemed to be wrong where Nathan Prescott was concerned. He should have known better. It didn’t matter anymore but Warren couldn’t help but think about it. 

       Due to the fact that the Prescott’s basically owned the town, no one dared to continue the talk about what happened. There was some small whispers but that was about it. Everyone had ‘moved on’ or left the town. Who cared about a scandal that happened years ago?

        There was some cruel irony to the fact that he never actually left Arcadia Bay. Just another case of a small town kid never leaving home. Maybe, Warren thought to himself, I could live by Max. New York seemed really cool… And so did Santa Monica! Something to get him out of Arcadia Bay. 

       Another dose of some cruel irony, Warren thought to himself. It was something that he always seemed to think to himself at that point. The fact that he worked at Blackwell wasn’t too bad. Plus he was a cool science teacher… Or so the kids in his class claimed. 

      “Shit,” he murmured to himself as he rolled his head to try and ease the tension, well, all over his body. “Those kids are going to kill me.”

Spoken as if he wasn’t just twenty eight years old. 

      He was about to turn the key to unlock his front door when a voice stopped him. “Warren?”

       “Nathan?”

**Author's Note:**

> Glad you got to the end and hoped you liked it! You can leave a kudo or a comment, if you want.
> 
> If you really liked it then you could consider supporting me on ko-fi ( http://ko-fi.com/stiles ) or visit my tumblr @ notstilinski where I sometimes do writing commissions.


End file.
